izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:~InvaderXeena~/A Whole Lotta Time and a Cup Full-a Crack ~OMORASHI~
HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAH I WROTE ANOTHER OMORASHI, GUISE HEHEHEHEHAHAHHHHAHAH Anyway, this story takes place at the old orphanage that Randall and the Rodiker's lived at when they were little and yeah. I honestly don't really think this story is very good but whatever this is only my second Omorashi story. I'll get better in the future. The title clearly states how exactly the story was made. I hope you enjoy er78fjdfrjmidfjdfjfufjfjfj ----------------- Cadence yawned and rolled out of bed. Litterally. With a small "whump" on the floor, Cadence got up and dusted herself off. It was a well known fact that she and her sister, Dynamic, were prone to falling off beds and sofas. Cadence yawned again and stretched, ready to start the day. She took off her pajamas, which were just a pink shirt with a heart on it and blue shorts, and put on a yellow T-shirt and a pink skirt, reaching just above her knees. Walking into the bathroom, she stood on a large, yellow stool and brushed her long, black (at the time) hair in front of the mirror hanging on the small bathroom wall. Cadence walked out, and looked at the time. She couldn't really see what it said, because she couldn't tell time yet, but most of the monster kids were up already, so she asumed it was somewhere around 9:00 or 10:00. Most of the older children at the orphanage usually woke up around 8:00, while the younger ones, like Cadence, the youngest Rodiker, usually slept around till 9:00, as younger monsters need their sleep. Cadence looked around the room for her sisters, almost instantly spotting Dynamic and Maria chasing Randall around the room, whilst Hannah, the second youngest, was still sleeping. This was a normal day at the orphanage. The lady who worked at the orphanage came into the room and called all the children for breakfast. While Dynamic woke the sleeping Hannah, the other children all walked out, in a single file line. Oldest at the front, youngest at the back. Cadence was always at the back. Whilst walking, Cadence realized that she had forgotten to use the bathroom. But she decided not to stray from the group and hold it. The children weren't allowed to eat until everybody was at the table, because it was the polite thing to do, and the last time Cadence went to the bathroom at breakfast, her sisters were very angry that they couldn't eat. Cadence hated to see her sisters angry or upset, so she sat quietly and waited until after breakfast, which was usually eggs, bacon, toast and juice. "So, I guess you decided to let us eat today," Dynamic teased, reffering to Cadence. Cadence said nothing and just began to eat her food. After breakfast, all the monster children returned to what they were doing previously. As Cadence was about to go to the bathroom, a large, red ball hit her in the face, causing her to fall over. Cadence sat up and looked at the person who threw it at her. "Whoops, sorry!" Dynamic sneered sarcastically to her sister, laughing. Cadence got back up, only to trip on some marbles on the floor, Dynamic's marbles, and fell once again. "Oops! My bad! I'm just soooo clumsy today!" Dynamic sneered once again. Cadence just sighed and went over to a toy chest, completely forgetting her need to use the bathroom. After scribbling in a coloring book for about an hour, Cadence suddenly felt the urge to use the bathroom. As she got up to use the bathroom, her sisters looked at eachother, smiling deviously. All of a sudden, Dynamic ran right in front of her younger sister, catching Cadence off guard. "Heyyy sis!" Dynamic said, pretending to be nice. "Oh, hi." Cadence replied. "Look, I'm sorry about hitting you with a ball and purposly leaving my marbles out on the floor," Dynamic began, leaning on the bathroom door. "So I got the nice lady who works here to help me make you some tea!" she continued, holding out a small, china teacup filled with tea. Even for a 6 year old, Dynamic knew that water and tea can make you have to use the bathroom. "Oh, um, no thank you. I'm good." Cadence said politely. "But it would make me so happy if you drank it!" Dynamic said, smiling. Cadence, not wanting to make her sister upset, sighed, took the teacup, and drank the tea as fast as possible to get to the bathroom. Now she really had to use the bathroom. "Um, excuse me, I have to use the bathroom," Cadence said politely to her blue, furry sister. "Oh, of course! Dynamic said sarcastically, moving away from the door. "Thank you." Cadence said. Dynamic simply smiled. Just as Cadence opened the door, Dynamic, Hannah, and Maria all ran into the bathroom at once, slamming the door in Cadence's face. Standing on each-other's shoulders, Dynamic locked the door. Catching Cadence off guard, she pounded on the door. "Please, let me in! I have to use the bathroom!" she begged. "Don't you know it's not polite to talk to people when they're in the bathroom?" Dynamic said to Cadence through the wood door and bricsk walls between them. Cadence realized that her devious sister was correct, and stopped talking, and waited for her sisters to come out. After a full minute, Cadence was now doing the potty dance. She pounded on the door again. "Please, open the door! I have to pee!" Dynamic thought for a second. "Say you're a crying, whiney, baby loser and I'll let you in." Dynamic said calmly. Cadence winced, and did as she was told. "I'm a crying, whiney, baby loser. Now please, let me in!" Cadence begged. She yelped as a tiny trickle of urine ran down her leg. "P-please!" "Hmm, alright." Dynamic said, opening the door, then jumping off her sisters' shoulders. However, instead of letting her desparate sister into the bathroom, she simply stood in front of the doorway. "P-please move!" Cadence begged. Dynamic simply smirked, knowing that her sister would never dare push somebody to get her way. Or push anybody in general. Cadence yepled as more urine trickled down her legs. She crossed her legs and put both hands in her crotch to stop wetting herself. "Please, please let me in!" Cadence begged, now extremely desparate. "No way! You can wet yourself like a baby!" Dynamic smirked, pushing her desparate sister to the ground. The fast movement of falling pushed Cadence over the edge. Cadence couldn't hold it any longer, and her bladder emptied on the hardwood floor. Dynamic smirked. "HEY! EVERYBODY! COME SEE WHAT CADENCE DID ON THE FLOOR!" she called to all of the children at the orphanage. Soon there was a large crowd of children staring and laughing at Cadence and her 'accident'. Crying, Cadence got up and shoved her way past her sisters, into the bathroom, and locked the door. Dynamic laughed. Everything had gone as planned. You honestly think I'd end it like that? Phshhhh, you cray-cray. Here's the real ending. **** Soon after the orphanage staff learned of what Dynamic, Hannah, and Maria did, they were sent to time out for a whole hour, each, which caused all three of them to miss snack-time. And so they learned their lession, and never ever deliberatly made Cadence wet herself ever ever again. Or has they? The end. --------- Das it. No more. You leiked it? Comment pls I'm just totally thinking of Morby right now. (talk) 16:19, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts